Their first Kiss: A Tratie one shot
by IamJadedaughterofHades
Summary: Just a little one-shot about Travis and Katie's first kiss. It's kinda bad, but oh well. this might turn into a collection of one-shots later, i'm not sure. R&R! no flames please, but constructive critisim is welcome. T to be safe. Now a collection of one-shots
1. Chapter 1

**Ever wondered what Katie and Travis's first kiss was like? Well I have and this is my version. Enjoy**

"Travis! I am so incredibly _sick_ of you pranking the Demeter cabin every chance you get!" Katie screamed. The chocolate bunnies on the roof was the final straw.

"Geez Katie. I'm sorry," Travis retorted.

"That's what you always say. _I'm sorry Katie. Oh Katie, I'm sooo sorry_. Well you know what? I don't give a crap!"

"C'mon Gardner. You know you like it when I prank you."

She doesn't answer because it's true. Deep down, she likes it that he always pranks _her_ cabin. That he pays special attention to her.

"See, it's true!"

"No! I didn't answer because I was _thinking_. Maybe you should try it sometime."

"C'mon Katie. Don't deny. You love me."

"Me? Love you? Ha! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Why would I date someone who's always pulling pranks on me?"

"I haven't pulled that many pranks on you!"

"Oh, let's see, you've filled my sleeping bag with shaving cream. You've decorated the roof with Easter eggs and chocolate bunnies. You've given us gardening gloves that made our hands swell up to the size of a balloon. You've picked the lock on the door and spray painted 'Go Hades!' on our cabin wall. You've-"

"Okay, okay. I get it. And I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

She thinks for a minute. "No, Travis. No."

He leans in closer. "Please?"

"Swear on the Styx you won't prank the Demeter cabin anymore."

"I've got a better idea." He cups his hands on her cheeks and pulls her face closer. Slowly, he touches his lips to hers. "It's against the code of prankers to prank your girlfriend."

She puts her hands on his shoulders and he puts his hands on her waist. She angles her head and he leans in closer. Their lips touch. It feels natural. Like they'd been made to do this. They stand in this position for about 5 minutes. They finally break apart, gasping for breath.

"I guess I really do like you," Katie tells him.

His smile is wider then she's ever seen it before. Then he does something that surprises her even more. "Katie Gardener, Will you be my girlfriend?"

She pretends to think for a minute. "Yes." Then she runs towards the big house, smiling, while all the other campers are thinking, _finally!_

**So yeah! I hoped you liked it! I'm thinking of making this a collection of one-shots, but I'm not sure. Review and tell me what you think!**

**~May the gods bless you,**

**Koalasrock99 **


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to make this a collection of one-shots! But I may not update this regularly. It'll just be when I get an idea.**

**I do not own PJO!**

**This takes place before the Titan war. They're 16, Travis just got his license. **

**Their first date**

**Katie POV**

She's shaking as she knocks on the door of the Aphrodite cabin. She really doesn't want to do this, but she can't go on a date with Travis looking like, well, her. She smiles as she remembers how he asked her out

_ Flash back:_

_ They sat on the beach, looking at the waves. "The ocean is so pretty," she said._

_ Travis ran his fingers through her hair. "Not as pretty as you," he'd said._

_ Playfully, she'd slapped him. "Oh, please. I'm the ugliest girl in the world."_

_ "Katie, you know that's not true."_

_ "Whatever. You think what you want; I'll think what I want."_

_ He wrapped his arms around her. "So, Katie, I was, um, wondering if maybe I could take you out to dinner tonight?" He said in a rush._

_ "Travis, I would love to," She replied, and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "See you tonight."_

_ "See you Katie!" _

_End of Flash back_

"Katie?" Silena answers the door.

"Hey Silena. I was wondering if you could help me. You see, it's me and Travis's first date and-''

"Say no more Katie! Come on in!"

**(This is a line break)**

15 minutes later she looks stunning in an Abercrombie floral skirt paired with a green blouse. She's wearing black flats and her hair is curled so it falls loosely down her back. She has a very light amount of makeup applied.

"I look nothing like myself! I'm actually pretty!"

"You look gorgeous!" Silena gushes. "Now go have fun!"

**(Line break)**

She walks up to the Hermes cabin and knocks on the door. Travis opens it, wearing his normal camp clothes.

"Um, Travis?"

He seems to realize what he forgot. "Oh shit!"

"Travis!" Katie warns.

"Right, sorry, I mean Damn it!"

She raises an eyebrow.

"Shoot?"

"That's better. Now go get ready before I change my mind about this date!"

5 minute later he comes out, wearing a simple white shirt and jeans. "I forgot to tell you that you look amazing," He says.

She blushes. "you don't look too bad yourself Stoll."

He grabs her hand. "Let's go!"

He leads her to one of the camp vans. She doesn't know how he got permission to use them, but this is Travis, so he probably didn't. "We do have permission to leave Camp, right?"

"Um, sure," He replies.

"Oh my gods Travis."

"Do you want to go or not?"

"Yes, I do. Come on."

They drive in silence. "So, Katie," Travis says.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know. It just got really awkward."

She laughs. "So, where is it you're taking me Stoll?"

"A place I know."

"Care to tell me?"

"No."

"Of course you don't."

"We're here."

She looks out the window, surprised by what she sees. "Really Stoll? Burger king?"

**I hope you liked! I hope they're in character. Please let me know if they aren't. **

**Peace, Love, Tratie!**

**~Koalasrock99**


End file.
